Consejos
by PatoPepito
Summary: 19 años, la edad perfecta para darte cuenta que debes dejar de ser el típico chico con complejo de icono sexual y abrir tus ojos para lo que realmente es importante, pero a este pobre chico llamado Dave Strider... ¿Cuánto tiempo le tomará encontrar a la persona correcta?
1. Chapter 1

**Los personajes usados en este fanfic son de Andrew Hussie.**

* **Consejos** * (parte 1)

Era una tarde esplendida de maravilloso día viernes para para salir con amigos, beber hasta vomitar, bailar como si se te fuese la vida en ello y divertirte como un hombre joven de 19 años.

PERO NO

Tu Dave Strider estabas "atrapado" en el departamento de tu mejor amigo en lugar que estar pasando la tarde con más de alguna chica activa para divertirse.

Estimas a tu amigo, "el nerd, nerd John" pero, mierda, una chica de caderas despampanantes te había invitado a su departamento hoy, ¿cómo era que se llamaba?... ¿maría?... ¿Anne? da igual, tu sólo querías complacer a la dama.

PERO NO.

Tú estabas sentado en el sofá con el control del televisor en la mano cambiando canales como robot buscado algo interesante que ver mientras que el enano dientón estaba haciendo palomitas para su aburrida noche de películas entre bros.

Llega a la sala con su infantil sonrisa, con la que parece: uno un niño de 12 años a pesar de tener 19, dos una mujer. No prestas importancia a ese detalle, recibes las palomitas y miras como el pelinegro alista todo para ver alguna película de mierda de su repertorio de malas películas.

Realmente desearías estar en otro lugar con "otro" tipo de compañía…

-¿John?- preguntaste sin mucho ánimo, no perdías nada con intentarlo.

-No.- te dijo secamente, como si ya supiese lo que tramas.

-¿no qué?- dices haciéndote el desentendido como si preguntaras por cualquier otra cosa en lugar de lo que ya sabe que vas a preguntar.

-dijiste no volverías a posponer la noche de cine.- el ojiazul deja de hacer lo que sea que esté haciendo por un momento, no te mira, solo mira el suelo algo decepcionado, sabes que está decepcionado, llevas posponiendo esto durante ya casi un mes.

-¿yo? ¿Posponer la noche de cine? No me dañes con esas acusaciones Egbert.-

-¿es alguien muy importante? – es raro que el enano te pregunte eso, por lo general nunca pregunta a quien frecuentas.

-es la tipa de caderas colosales. ¿Te parece poco?-

-poco es lo que te importa esta amistad Dave.- Golpe bajo, definitivamente no te gusta el rumbo de esto, sabes que has hecho mal posponiendo esta cosa para irte de fiesta con chicas que no recuerdas pero que ellas probablemente nunca te olvidarían en su vida pero no podías evitarlo.

-oh, vamos. No te pongas sentimental, sabes que te pones pesado con esos temas.-

-da igual vete si quieres.

-Egbert, no te enfades.

-no me enfado, vete, supongo que alguien con quien tendrás sexo un par de veces es más importante que tu mejor amigo.- Segundo golpe bajo, es como si el enano supiese que decir en el momento justo y esas malditas palabras fueran patadas en un trasero y el zapato fuera el un puto militar de pierna biónica.

-Jooooohn… vale, me quedaré, pero más te vale poner una película decente.- sabes que lo de poner una película decente es broma, John no sabe que es una película que no sea excesivamente cliché o basura aburrida donde no esté Nic Cage.

-Vale, pero antes quiero hablar contigo Dave- alerta de tercer golpe, de la nada se sienta junto a ti y te mira algo nervioso, no te extraña mucho ya que él siempre ha sido un chico bastante tímido para todo, hasta para tratar contigo. Giras la cabeza en su dirección y alzas una ceja para que note que le pones atención y que claro estas confundido para se digne a continuar.

-yo… no comprendo…- miraba sus manos nervioso, como si buscara las palabras adecuadas para el próximo ataque, no comprendías que mierda le pasaba al enano pero él siempre ha sido muy a su "manera" así que solo esperas a que siga hablando.

-¿qué ganas…con… acostarte con mucha gente?- Bomba nuclear, eso si te sorprende, bravo Egbert acabas de avanzar un peldaño de tu infantil echescala de "niño afeminado" a "curioso afeminado", aunque piensas en su pregunta… lo piensas un buen rato, nunca te lo habías preguntado seriamente, y no crees que sea un contexto adecuado como para bromear abiertamente del tema ya que el Egbert se ve muy serio pero nunca debes bajar mucho la guardia.

Planeas en contestar con algo ingenioso pero cool, obviamente tu estilo, pero no te salen las palabras, no tienes ideas, estás totalmente en blanco, tu vida desde que eras un adolescente siempre ha sido eso, "sexo", ni más ni menos, las damas de llovían de la nada y tu bro te decía que a una dama se le debía de complacer.  
No habías pensado en una ganancia concreta además de tu propio placer, pero claro, antes de seguir friendo tu cerebro con la duda el pequeño Egbert se te adelanta.

-¿por qué lo haces? No has pensado alguna vez en tener algo serio.- te miraba a las gafas, aunque sabes que él te mira a los ojos y que claro, tú le devuelves la mirada.

-¿yo? ¿Dave Strider? ¿Algo serio? No puedo romper las esperanzas de tanta gente- te "defiendes" por decirlo de alguna manera, tal vez, a veces pensabas en establecerte que una linda chica, tierna y estudiosa, de esas que son como ángeles por dentro y por fuera, pero luego recordabas que aún quedaban muchas "señoritas" que esperaban tus servicios y que no puedes simplemente dejarlas con las ganas.

-Dave, hablo en serio, no puedes seguir así toda la vida.-

-no has pensado que esta "reputación" que te estás formando o dicho de manera más real, que ya tienes está alejando a todas esas personas decentes que esperan tener una oportunidad contigo y que no sólo sea una noche o dos de locura.-

-¿no crees que hay gente que busca algo más?-

-que espera encontrar amor en ti…- el enano se queda pensando un momento, te extraña bastante, después de todos estos años te preguntas por qué ahora a John le nació la idea de querer ser consejero sentimental.

-¿por qué te viene a importar eso ahora? Siempre he sido así ¿lo recuerdas?-te remontas a esa gloriosa época de tu desenfrenada adolescencia, donde el hecho de que tu departamento casi siempre estaba vacío era la dicha más grande para ti y para tu acompañante de turno.

-claro que lo recuerdo… por desgracia…-

-¿cómo qué "por desgracia"?- te enfadas un poco, ni sabes el porqué de tu enfado pero te molesta, te molesta ver a tu mejor amigo con esa cara de nena tristona, te molesta que no puedas estar en otro lugar… y lo que más te molesta es que el enano tenga razón.

 **Ding Dong**

 **esto lo tenía escrito desde hace ya un tiempo y bueno, no sabía que lo tenía terminado, al menos la primera parte, aunque es algo re repetido y va a ser lo típico pero quería escribirlo porque soy amante de este tipo de cosas. uvu**


	2. (parte 2)

**Los personajes perteneces a Andrew Hussie.**

 **Consejos** (parte 2)

¿Cuánto tiempo habrá pasado desde aquella charla?

¿Un año o dos tal vez?

Ahora todo es diferente, el pobre de Dave sí que lo intentó, intentó conseguir una pareja estable, alguien con quien durar más de 3 noches, pero como ya sabía…

No lo ha conseguido aun…

O al menos nada que dure aproximadamente más de un mes…

Su última "novia" fue una chica muy rara y ciega, aunque de tonta no tenía ni un pelo, supuestamente podía ver olores y sabores y le pasaba la lengua a todo, A TODO, cambie de cepillo de dientes al menos tres veces gracias a la tipa, no es que sea un rarito ni nada, pero me incomodaba la idea de sus babas terminaran en mi boca.

Al parecer terminaron hace poco más de medio año porque la tipa engañó a Dave con uno de sus ex, ex de ambos, Karkat, un gran chico "irónicamente hablando".

Aunque a Dave no le importó mucho el hecho de terminar con ella a pesar de que con ella duro más que con nadie, un mes y tantos días, nuevo record, ese día en que terminaron fue como cualquier otro, llego a nuestro departamento, porque sí, hace ya casi un año decidimos vivir juntos como buenos hermanos de toda la vida que somos, y nada, fue a la cocina, se sirvió jugo de manzana y tuvimos una tarde de bros y juegos de video hasta altas horas de la noche.

Terminamos teniendo una pequeña charla de como a él no le importaba mucho estar con ella, pero que le parecía divertida y que tal vez hablaría con ella para que quedasen como amigos sin resentimientos y todo eso y si es que ella aceptaba claro, cosa que eventualmente pasó.

Es como si no le importara estar con alguien realmente, a veces pienso que lo hace para molestarme, que busca razones para decirme que el sistema de relaciones serias no es para él, pero yo sólo quiero que sea feliz, el cargo de conciencia algún día le será un impedimento en una futura relación, no quiero que arruine su vida con una mala reputación, aunque si alguien lo quiere de verdad eso no debería de importar… pero nunca se sabe que podría pasar.

¿Qué ha sido de mí en este tiempo?

Bueno, aparentemente tuve que salir de mi burbuja de timidez gracias a Dave, aunque claro, en un principio yo quería seguir siendo el chico que no salía de fiesta y que era correcto en todo, pero, tuve que aprender del mundo nocturno ya que Dave quería que dejase de estar "encerrado" por las noches en mi departamento, sacándome con tontas excusas cada noche, por suerte ahora puedo distribuir mi tiempo tanto en estudios como en "otras cosas" y no como antes que durante el día era un total zombi.

Lo que más me ayudó a superar mi actitud retraída fue un taller de teatro al cual me invitaron, allí conocí a mi primera novia ( y la única que he tenido hasta el momento) Vriska, a pesar de que terminamos hace un tiempo sigo pensando que es una gran chica…hasta cierto punto, fue divertido salir con ella a pesar de sus raras manías y cuando iba al departamento se armaba una locura entre ella y Dave, nunca supe si de verdad no se llevaban bien o sólo competían bastante porque eran unos ociosos.

¡Pero basta de hablar de mí!

De verdad lo siento por Dave, me gustaría hacer algo por él, pero no sabría qué hacer, siempre he estado ahí para él, como un amigo, claro… como su mejor amigo y nada más… aconsejándolo y tratando que de tome las mejores decisiones posibles, aunque claro, yo no soy perfecto, no puedo estar todo el tiempo sobre el tratando de manipularlo, después de todo es su vida.

No la mía.

Y claro que hubo un tiempo en que me gustaba y mucho, aunque yo diría que fue más que un simple gustar, pero yo no sería capaz de romper una amistad como la que tengo con él por ese tipo de sentimientos, jamás, no soportaría que me odiara y no quisiera volverme a ver por lo que siento. Tuve que aprender a vivir, en esos tiempos, con el hecho de que él era heterosexual y que se pasaba de cama en cama con quien sabe quién, aunque claro, yo no soy homosexual, sinceramente nunca me sentí atraído por otro varón además de Dave. Eso sonó bastante gay, rayos, bueno digamos que soy algo bisexual, apararentemente y aunque actualmente Dave también lo es, no es como si me sintiese con algún tipo de oportunidad, creo que eso ya está en el pasado, aunque a veces es imposible no inquietarse cuando un Strider se pasea por el mismo departamento que tú.

Hoy era un día tranquilo, no tenía que trabajar en la cafetería de siempre, por lo que tendría todo el sábado libre, Dave estaba en quién sabe dónde pero no me preocupaba, ya no le solía preguntar a donde iba a no ser que él sacase el tema así que decidí que lo mejor que podía hacer en lugar de estudiar era ver películas o tal vez preparar algunas bromas para cuando Dave volviera. Termine acomodando un par de hilos y cubetas con distintos contenidos por el departamento para luego darme un merecido descanso después de tan arduo trabajo viendo unas películas y comiendo palomitas recién hechas. Mi relajante paraíso duro aproximadamente… ¿treinta y cinco minutos de una película? Hasta que mi celular comenzó a vibrar en mi bolsillo, era tan insistente que no tuve más remedio que dejar lo que estaba haciendo y ver quién rayos me mensajeaba tanto.

-turntechGlorioso [TG] empezó a molestar a ectoBiologo [EB]-

-hey-

-John-

-Egbert-

-hey-

-hey-

-oye-

-toma tu maldito celular-

-¿qué quieres Dave?-

-dime que no estas ocupado Egbert-

-Estoy ocupado Dave

-¿con qué? ¿Películas basura?

-primero que todo Dave, no son películas basura y sí, estoy ocupado en eso-

-ven a la cafetería-

-AHORA-

-¿por qué quieres que valla a la cafetería? Me dieron este día libre, no quiero ir en mi día libre Dave, eso es estúpido-

-es algo MUY importante John-

\- aún estoy con Pijamas-

-te vistes, pero te quiero aquí en una hora-

-pero ¿para qué quieres que valla? –

-Tu solo ven y ya-

-turntechGlorioso [TG] dejó de molestar a ectoBiologo [EB]-

Ya no tenía opción, no podía dejar a Dave plantado porque eso no es lo que hacen los colegas así que sin más remedio me levanté a duras penas del sofá, dejé la película pausada para después porque no la iba a dejar a medias, pero claro, apagué la Tv porque es lo más correcto, fui por una toalla a mi habitación y me di una ducha rápida, la cafetería quedaba a diez minutos y no tenía tiempo que perder, apenas salí de la ducha corrí hasta mi habitación. Por alguna razón estaba nervioso y bastante inquieto ¿esto sería como una cita?, claro que no, ni siquiera tiene sentido, tal vez Dave fue a la cafetería sin dinero, aunque… todos en la cafetería conocen a Dave y no le harían problemas por eso.

Entonces…

¿Por qué?

¿Por qué me necesita tan de repente? Si quería salir conmigo pudo haberme avisado con anticipación como siempre.

-¡AH!- rayos, de tanto divagar me puse la camiseta al revés.

Terminé de vestirme sin seguir divagando, llevaba una camiseta negra con el típico gusano verde en el centro, una camisa verde oscuro abierta, pantalones azules y unas converse verdes, simple, pero no demasiado, apto para cualquier ocasión, ni me preocupé por mi cabello porque ya sé que es un caso perdido.

Tomé mi celular, las llaves y mi billetera para salir corriendo del departamento, aunque claro, con mucho cuidado para no caer en ninguna de mis bromas, eso sería bastante idiota, tomé las escaleras porque estaba demasiado inquieto para esperar el ascensor, después de todo cuatro pisos no son nada.

Cuando llegué a la cafetería me tome unos segundos para tomar aire a acomodar mi ropa toda desarreglada por la carrera, aún estaba algo nervioso, tal vez preocupado por la urgencia con la que me solicitaban, pero nada del otro mundo así que entré sin más, no pude ver nada porque alguien me tapó los ojos, era una chica, se notaba por las largas y delicadas uñas que rosaban mi cara.

-¿Quién soy?- reconocí esa voz chillona con facilidad.

-eh… ¿Jade?- era obvio que era Jade, nadie tenía una voz así.

-negativo.-me contestó una voz diferente pero aun así algo aguda en cuanto sacó sus manos de mi cara dejándome la vista despejada y me giré para ver a una chica de la cafetería con una gran sonrisa y gran emoción, Feferi, detrás de ella estaba jade riendo.

Ambas me saludaron con un beso en la mejilla y se alejaron entre risillas y divertidas miradas de complicidad, eso era sospechoso, pero no tengo tiempo para indagar en lo que trama ese par, viniendo de ellas podría ser cualquier cosa, ahora estoy aquí por algo más importante, Dave. Traté de buscarlo con la mirada pero aparentemente en la entrada de la cafetería no estaba, sólo quedaba una opción, el segundo piso.

¿Por qué rayos Dave estaría en el segundo piso? Ese ligar por lo general es con reservas porque es más espacioso y tiene más privacidad, además tienen un piano en el que suelo tocas a veces cuando la banda de jazz de siempre no se presenta. Subí despacio, no es como si ya hubiese pasado la hora, aún faltaban 10 minutos para que Dave comenzara a bombardearme de mensajes preguntado por qué no he llegado aún, miré el segundo piso, normal, gente charlando y tomando algo, casi todas las mesas estaban ocupadas, algunos de mis compañeros atendían mesas como siempre pero me miraban de reojo con una sonrisa, seguí buscando a Dave con la mirada pero no había resultado, esto de verdad me estaba sacando que quicio.

¿Tan difícil es encontrar a un chico rubio, alto y con lentes obscuros?

-¡Oh! Señor Egbert, que grata sorpresa, pensé que no vendría. Déjeme ser su compañía esta tarde- dijo una voz muy conocida a mi lado y me giré para ver al chico que estaba buscando desde hace unos minutos.

-¿Dave?- ¡Wou! ¿Qué rayos hacía Dave vestido semi formal delante de mí? ¿Me está jugando una broma? Porque realmente lo que está consiguiendo es que no pueda parar de mirarlo porque se ve demasiado bien, aunque siempre se ve bien pero ahora se está luciendo con creses con esa ropa.

Necesito calmarme ya, ahora mismo puedo sentir mi cara ardiendo y eso no es nada bueno, se supone que ya pasé esta niñería de estar enamorado de él, por dios, ¡vivimos juntos! Sé que a veces me pongo un poco nervioso en el departamento, pero eso es normal ¿por qué justo ahora me siento tan… vulnerable? ¿No podría ser que mis nervios volvieran en otro momento? Al menos cuando no esté lleno de gente y pueda ir a encerrarme en mi habitación sin quedar mal frente a nadie.

Rayos, está esperando que tome su brazo ¿acaso esta es una broma de muy mal gusto? ¿Es el karma? ¿Es mi pago por hacer tantas bromas? ¿Debería siquiera tomar su brazo? Está bien, te voy a seguir el juego Strider, está sonriendo y se ve muy lindo así, pero claro, ¿Quién no se ve lindo con una dulce sonrisa en la cara? No es como si me estuviese dando excusas para pensar que Dave no es el único que se ve bien con una sonrisa en este planeta.

Me indicó una mesa y me acerqué, tomó la silla y la movió hacia atrás para hacerme el espacio para que me sentara, buena jugada Strider, pero sería mejor si fuera para una señorita y no para tu mejor amigo ¿por qué estará así? ¿Un reto tal vez?

-¿cuál es la gracia Dave?- ya no me aguantaba las ganas de preguntar, tengo qué saber que pasa, de qué me perdí o algo así.

-¿qué gracia John? ¿Acaso no puedo darte un agradecimiento por todos tus años de grandiosa compañía y amistad?- habla en su típico tono burlón, a veces me gustaría saber lo que pasa por su cabeza y saber de donde saca ideas tan raras como esta.

-si… claro… voy a hacer como que te creo- creo que ese comentario lo molesto porque ahora lo tengo sentado frente a mi sin dejar de mirarme fijamente ¿y como se que me ve a mí y no a otra cosa o persona? Eso es fácil, son los años de la experiencia.

-sólo déjame pasar una tarde con nadie más que contigo Egbert, ya estoy harto de que siempre que estamos solos alguien llegue y nos interrumpa o trate te alejarte de mí-

-¿de qué rayos hablas? Nadie me quiere alejar de ti Dave, somos mejores amigos desde siempre ¿por qué se supone que debo alejarme?- pero qué mosquito le ha picado a Dave ¿Qué nos interrumpen? pero si casi siempre sale, aunque claro yo casi siempre estoy con algún amigo o amiga en el departamento ¿se referirá a eso? ¿Pensará que lo estoy haciendo a un lado por otras amistades?

-mira, mejor no hablemos de eso y disfrutemos ¿sí? Y más te vale no tener compromisos para más tarde porque tengo todo el día planeado- ¿lo estará diciendo de verdad? Todo un día con Dave suena fabuloso y su sonrisa me trae realmente de cabeza, pero no debo de estar en las nubes, él lo dijo, es algo así como un agradecimiento, no es nada más, se supone que ya superé esto y aun si me siguiese gustando yo… solo estoy para mirar a sus intentos de parejas estables hasta que… encuentre a ese alguien…

-John, te necesitamos aquí en la tierra, no en marte.- Dave me chasqueaba los dedos en las narices creo que divagué otra vez por mucho tiempo, tengo que dejar de hacerlo.

Nos habían dejado un la mesa un café a cada uno, el mío llevaba leche condensada, cosa que me encanta, Dave bebía el suyo con tranquilidad, yo no sabía que hacer sin entrar en total pánico, pero está bien, sólo es una salida cualquiera, no pasa nada, es como cualquier día con Dave, sólo estamos aquí tranquilamente bebiendo algo dulce acompañado de un helado que Fef nos acaba de traer y me comenzó a preguntar si esto está todo planeado con anticipación o sólo no de di cuenta cuando Dave pidió todo esto a algún colega. Pero ya que.

-Entonces… ¿qué tienes planeado el resto del día?- prefería preguntar a que luego me tomase por sorpresa lo que Dave tuviese planeado.

-por ahora solo charlar y lo demás ya lo verás.- ¡Rayos! Como no ponerme como una nena con la actitud que trae él.

-¿Charlar sobre qué?-

-Recuerdas ese día en que me diste una charla motivacional?-

-te he dado muchas charlas motivacionales Dave, eras casi un desastre-

-Gracias John- me dijo en un tono sarcástico aunque sin dejar una ligera sonrisa en sus labios.

-ok, ok… no tan desastre, pero algo de desastre tenías- le guiñe un ojo a tono de broma, él sabe que solo estoy jugando con él y que su único problema eran las fiestas y las mujeres.

-Vale, eso lo reconozco pero no era el único con problemas ¿recuerdas quién reventó tu burbuja John?-

-¿Vriska?- lo dije para molestar, era claro que si no fuera por el seguiría siendo un idiota que apenas sale de su hogar.

-Hablar de tu ex en nuestra primera cita, John, tienes mucho que aprender sobre vida amorosa.- poco falto para que escupiese mi café de la sorpresa.

-¿cómo que cita Dave?!- me alteré un poco, ¡pero no es mi culpa! el comenzó a hablar de citas justo ahora, en un momento inadecuado.

-Relájate Egbert ¿acaso no quieres que sea una cita? ¿Puede ser una cita entre bros? No tiene nada de malo.- Dave Strider como desearía que dejaras de sonreír de esa manera mientras hablas, callarte esa estúpida boca y hacer que tus finos pero apetecibles labios dejen de moverse de manera tan estúpidamente provocativa.

-¿de qué charla me preguntabas hace un momento?- oh sí, tengo que cambiar el tema porque mi cabeza ya no lo soporta y ahora Dave se ve muy gracioso totalmente perplejo por un cambio más que repentino en la charla pero sonríe, ¿no estaré siendo yo parte de su juego? Me conoce demasiado como para saber más o menos lo que podría hacer.

-deja que te lo recuerde "Era una tarde esplendida de maravilloso día viernes para para salir con amigos, beber hasta vomitar, bailar como si se te fuese la vida en ello y divertirte como un hombre joven de 19 años, pero casualmente después de intentar posponer una tarde de cine me diste uno de los golpes de vuelta al mundo real más fuertes que me has dado" y creo que fue la primera vez que te quejaste de que yo fuera todo un icono sexual o algo así. Tengo una muy Buena memoria John.- El muy idiota se levanta las gafas para guiñarme un ojo ¡maldita sea! ¡Guiñarme un ojo! Si el tan solo supiera la tensión emocional que tengo en este momento.

-Oh, sí, la recuerdo, también recuerdo que ni siquiera vimos la película, si no que estuvimos hablando hasta que se hiso de noche y te quedaste a dormir.- nunca olvidaría esa noche, cuando desperté tenías a Dave abrazándome por la cintura y yo acurrucado en su pecho, fue una vista espectacular.

-Sí, recuerdo que apenas comenzaste con tus ronquiditos de bebe te me abalanzaste medio sonámbulo y no me soltaste en toda la noche.- Dave estaba algo avergonzado, tal vez por el hecho de que me comporté como un idiota sin darme cuenta siquiera.

-era porque estaba dormido, no estaba consciente de lo que hacía…- hice un leve puchero tratando de excusarme, otra vez, esta charla ya la hemos tenido antes.

-volviendo al punto queridísimo John, la razón por la cual te recuerdo esa charla es porque fue mi primer empujón que me llevó a querer algo mejor, desde ahí me he dado cuenta de muchas cosas y si no fuera por eso no podría ser quién soy ahora Egbert y te lo agradezco.-

-Dave sabes que siempre voy a querer lo mejor para ti aunque seas el más grande de los idiotas, somos como hermanos.-

-lo sé y te aseguro que es difícil encontrar a la persona indicada por más que la busques, aunque recorras cielo, mar y tierra tal vez la persona indicada estaba a la vuelta de la esquina en donde no quisiste buscar porque lo viste como algo totalmente improbable por muchas razones.

-suenas como si ya hubieses encontrado a tu media naranja Dave-

-media manzana Egbert y sí, lo hice John… creo que ahora si es la persona correcta…- Ok, no estoy asustado, estoy bien, estoy perfectamente, no pasa nada, Dave encontró a alguien que de verdad vale la pena y no como todas sus parejas anteriores las cuales no le interesaban mucho y se nota porque esa sonrisa que tiene… no aparece sin una buena razón, no es como si Dave ahora me cambiara totalmente por x persona ni nada, soy su mejor amigo, aún tengo derecho de estar con él…

-en hora buena Dave! ¿Cuándo me presentaras al "amor de tu vida"?- No sabía que dolía tanto ser yo…

-pues… tengo que esperar a que me corresponda, ya sabes, me daré el trabajo de conquistar a esa persona y no importa cuánto cueste, aunque si yo le gustase…cosa que tengo en mente como una posibilidad no podría divertirme con la "conquista" pero aun así estaría más que feliz Egbert – Dave hablaba con mucha determinación, tal vez tanta que no recuerdo haberlo visto tan emocionado sobre algo, aunque bueno, es Dave Strider, casi nada lo emociona.

Charlamos un poco más sobre cosas, no tan importantes, rapeó un poco y eso me dio mucha gracia por lo que él se molestó, no en serio claro, yo me hice una barba y un bigote totalmente ridículo con la crema de un batido, podría trabajar de Santa y sería el mejor de todos los tiempos, al limpiarme Dave me ayudó un poco, pero luego lamió lentamente su dedo, este tipo si sabe cómo hacerme pasar de despreocupado al nervioso en un dos por tres.

Insistí en ayudar con la cuenta pero claro, Dave y su "que es un agradecimiento, yo pago"… pero yo sólo quería aportar un poco al menos pero me dijo que "el caballero paga", esto no se va a quedar así, Dave me las va a pagar, tal vez lo invite a cenar otro día y pobre si intenta pagar algo porque le demostraré que él también puede quedar como toda una "Dama" conmigo.

Al salir de la cafetería me hiso tomar su brazo otra vez, y no tuve más remedio porque no tenía ni la menor idea de a dónde íbamos, y no pude evitar que se me pusieran los pelos de punta cuando vi a Feferi y a Jade junto con otros compañeros de trabajos pegados en el vidrio, mirándonos, fue muy extraño… y aterrador.

Llegamos caminando a un centro comercial y YO me ofrecí a comprar helado, en tu cara Strider, pasamos por el sector de video juegos y claro, perdí contra Dave casi todas las veces, aun no entiendo como puede ser tan bueno si se la pasa fuera y yo me la paso en el departamento jugando.

Competimos en cada juego que encontramos, parecía que era apenas hace unos días cuando nos divertíamos aquí con escasos 13 años, aunque claro, ahora hay más juegos…

Luego de pasar más o menos 3 horas jugando, debía ser como las 6 de la tarde aproximadamente, Dave me llevó a una obra de teatro que se realizaría en el centro comercial, por suerte ya tenía las entradas porque la fila estaba tremenda, al acercarnos me tapó los ojos ¿Qué rayos tiene todo el mundo hoy que me tapa los ojos? ¿Por qué la gente hace tanto escándalo por una obra de teatro? Por desgracia no pude ver de qué trataría la obra ya que el cartel que había no lo pude ver como dios manda por mí ahora problema visual.

Apenas me senté Dave quitó sus manos, estábamos en primera fila, el escenario se veía espectacular, era genial.

-Mira a esa esquina John- Me dijo Dave en un susurro muy cerca de mi oreja, me dio un leve escalofrío por eso pero miré en la dirección indicada.

-no… puede… ser…-

-Dime que soy el mejor Egbert-

-¡DAVE ERES EL MEJOR!- Grité eufórico dándole un fuerte abrazo ¿cómo no me enteré de esto por internet? Bueno, de enterarme sí, pero no que estarían aquí, hoy, ¡todo el elenco de ConAir está aquí presentando su versión teatral para conmemorar el éxito del filme! Y Dave consiguió entradas ¡en primera fila! Definitivamente no hay cosa que no me encante de Dave, maldita sea, es el mejor amigo del planeta, tendré que recompensarlo un día de estos, o tal vez todos los días de mi vida, pero lo haré, él es simplemente el mejor.

La obra de teatro fue ¡esplendida! Dios, aunque claro, no tenían el conejito original porque ese bebe lo tengo yo en mi poder, otro regalo de Dave, pero cuando cumplí 13, Dave es simplemente lo mejor que le ha pasado a mi vida… ¿cómo no podría haberme enamorado de él con lo atento que es? ¿Cómo no mirar con otros ojos al chico que siempre me ha acompañado y que nunca me ha dejado solo en momentos difíciles? Incluso ahora… como podría simplemente deshacerme de estos sentimientos… Rayos… esto está mal… él ya encontró a alguien, alguien tan maravilloso que simplemente no puede evitar agradecérmelo de esta forma… tengo la peor suerte "emocional" de todas.

-Dave… voy a ir al baño un momento…- Necesito lavar mi cara y borrar estos pensamientos… no quiero arruinarme la tarde con la cabeza así de revuelta.

-Claro Egbert, pero no demores mucho, que aún falta lo más importante.- me dio unos amistosos golpes en el hombro y se fue a sentar a una banca que estaba cerca.

Apenas me di la vuelta corrí lo más lejos que pude, al baño más lejano del centro comercial, espero que Dave no se preocupara o algo, apenas entre al baño me encerré en un cubículo, choqué mi cabeza con la puerta varias veces, por alguna razón quería llorar, tanto de felicidad como de angustia, era bastante estúpido la verdad, lloré en silencio, no podía evitarlo, tal vez estaba destinado a enamorarme de un imposible, a sufrir con sus muestras de afecto y cariño, pero debo mantenerme firme, por mí y… por Dave, no quiero preocuparlo, mucho menos confundirlo…

Después de… ¿15 minutos tal vez? Salí del cubículo y me lavé la cara, ojalá mis sentimientos se fueran junto con el agua, así todo sería más fácil de soportar…

-¿pasa algo malo Egbert?-

-¡¿ah?!- casi llego a la luna del susto, Dave estaba apoyado en una pared junto al cubículo en el que me encontraba, se veía preocupado, justo lo que no quería que pasase. Creo que fue estúpido de mi parte salir corriendo, tal vez si me hubiese alejado tranquilamente y luego correr habría pasado desapercibido pero creo que soy más idiota de lo normal.

-John llevas sollozando por casi veinte minutos ¿qué pasó? ¿Alguien se hiso algo? Dime qué te pasa- lo decía en un tono demasiado firme, casi con enfado, realmente no quería preocuparlo.

\- Na…Nada, no es nada, estoy bien… ¿vez?- le sonreí para tratar de calmarlo… como siempre, John Egbert el mejor para arruinar buenos momentos…

Dave se me acercó y me abrazo por los hombros, podía sentir su corazón algo sobresaltado sobre mi pecho ¿tanto lo preocupé? Ahora me siento pésimo… hacer que se preocupe así después de todo lo que está haciendo por mí, que gran amigo eres John Egbert, no sabía que hacer pero al menos correspondí su abrazo, era tan cálido, casi mágico, y agradecía el hecho de que este baño estuviese vacío por estar algo aislado…

-Es sólo que… Estoy muy feliz por todo esto Dave, la cafetería, los juegos, la obra de teatro… ¡Todo! Y aun así, después de todo este maravilloso día tienes algo más para mi… ni con todos los años de mi vida podría pagarte todo lo que haces por mi Dave, eres lo mejor que me ha sucedido… y no podría perderte o cambiarte por nada ni nadie en este mundo ¿sabes? Eres lo más importante que tengo…-y entre todo mi discurso volví a llorar, quería evitar que las lágrimas cayeran pero era imposible, Dave me abrazaba más fuerte y yo le correspondí con intensidad, no quería soltarlo y aparentemente el tampoco a mí, ya no debatía si mis lágrimas era de felicidad o angustia, tenía una sensación rara en mi pecho, era una calidez inimaginable, tal vez las lágrimas son de algo más que la felicidad de este momento, tal vez, eran todas las alegrías y momentos que he pasado con Dave, todo junto en un agradable sentimiento y sensaciones…

Desgraciadamente el abrazo no duró para siempre, nos separamos lentamente, quería seguir sintiendo el corazón de Dave…pero eso no pasara. Me volví a lavar la cara y me disculpé por dejar la camiseta de Dave mojada, pero habría mojado con mis lágrimas cien mil camisetas más, sólo para tener una foto enmarcada de la cara que tiene en este momento, me miraba con suma dulzura mientras limpiaba sus gafas oscuras, podía ver un intenso brillo en su mirada, no podía moverme de lo embobado que estaba, observando esos irises de un perfecto e penetrante rojo…

El celular de Dave sonó, se puso sus gafas y le sonrió a la nada antes del salir del baño y contestar, ese bello momento en un segundo vuelto sólo un recuerdo. Me miré en el espejo del baño un momento, mis ojos estaban algo hinchados, mi cabello despeinado como siempre, reacomodé mi ropa y salí del baño.

-No te preocupes, estaré ahí puntual como te dije, recuerda que hablas con nada más ni menos que un Strider, sí, dejaré a John en el departamento he iré… si lo sé, en una hora, vale, no demoro ni media hora en dejar a John y voy para allá, Bye, nos vemos.- Dave cortó con una gran sonrisa, se giró para verme y me ofreció su brazo otra vez, me siento deprimido de la nada, acaso Dave ahora verá a otra persona? ¿Será esa persona tan especial para el?... qué más da… aunque creí que se quedaría conmigo hasta el otro día como muy raras veces hace…

Caminamos de vuelta al departamento, al llegar a la entrada del edificio Dave se detuvo, miré la hora, eran las nueve, aunque creí que se quedaría conmigo hasta el otro día como muy raras veces hace…pero supongo que no puedo evitarlo, es Dave, siempre está muy ocupado, pero al menos lo pasé muy bien hoy, algo que nunca quiero olvidar.

-John… ya sabes, tengo que salir, pero ¡hey! Tal vez me veas más pronto de lo que crees- dijo mientras rebuscaba algo en su bolsillo y yo lo observaba.

Me entregó una pequeña caja forrada de un material muy suave color burdeo, y un sobre yo lo miré algo extrañado, no sabía que decir.

-uh… Gracias Dave…-

-Ya me lo agradecerás después John, ahora sólo hazme un favor, no habrás nada hasta llegar al departamento ¿vale? Después has lo que quieras, ahora sube.- me dio un beso en la frete y se fue.

Creí que me sentiría triste cuando se fuera, tanto que apenas tomaría el ascensor y no tendría ganas ni de caminar, me equivoque, no pude, corrí a toda velocidad las escaleras, piso cuatro, departamento número trece, saqué rápidamente la llave y entre desesperadamente, tan conmocionado estaba que olvidé totalmente las bromas que había preparado que al entrar me empapé completamente de una sustancia pegajosa color azul, por suerte pude salvar los "presentes" de Dave, terminé quitando algunas bromas excepto las que puse en la habitación de Dave, me limpié y cambié ropa, unos jeans negros con una camiseta blanca, por desgracia tenía que asear el desastre de la entrada y tomé los regalos de Dave… ¿Cuál debería de abrir primero? Me siento como en mi cumpleaños, sólo que para eso aun faltas algunos meses.

Me decidí por la pequeña caja traía una hermosa cadena de plata con las letras J Y D, era muy hermosa, así que decidí ponérmela de inmediato, también traía algo así como unos "tiquets" hechos a mano con dibujos de Socio Genial y Tremendo Jeff con cosas como "Vale por un abrazo, por una pizza, striptice" y todo tipo de cosas vergonzosas y algunos en blanco para "pedir lo que se me venga en puta gana" ¿por qué se le habrá ocurrido tal cosa? Ni que fuera mi cumpleaños.

Abrí la carta y efectivamente estaba escrita por él… (N.A: imaginen la carta más desordenada del planeta).

"querida princesa celestia (eso es broma).

John maría Elena Egbert:

¿Te preguntaras el porqué de esta carta? Y probablemente el por qué de todo lo demás Bueno, nunca voy a olvidar la primera patada psicológica que me has dado charla en la cual me abriste los ojos, y me di cuenta de que tal vez el amor estuvo tocando mi puerta desde siempre tanto que cuando abrí la puerta se había multiplicado sabes que lo intenté, pero nunca pude dar con la persona correcta aunque tampoco quería encontrar a la persona correcta si eso significaba que tendría que pasar más tiempo con ella o él que contigo, nada se comparaba a estar contigo John, a pasar una tarde contigo, a reírnos como idiotas por las cosas más simples, incluso a ver tus estúpidas películas, nunca creí que esto realmente pasara al comienzo no quería creerlo, pero al pasar estos dos años me di cuenta de que lo que siento por ti es algo único, algo que no se puede comparar con nada ni doritos, ni jugo de manzana, nada así que siéntete importante.

Creo que he desperdiciado mi vida al no darme cuenta antes… pero si no fuera por ti John, por tus grandiosos consejos nunca podría haberme dado cuenta de lo que siento por ti… No espero a que me correspondas inmediatamente pero si quieres hacerlo sería todo un placer, voy a esperar todo el tiempo que sea necesario por ti, porque vales la pena más que nada, voy a conquistarte y haré si es necesario claro está, que caigas por mi John.

Tal vez pienses que esta forma de "declararme" es algo cobarde ¡pero no es así! Es sólo que no encontraba una manera en la cual expresarme con claridad sin tener toda una confusión interna de tamaño colosal y esto fue lo mejor que encontré para poner en orden mis ideas en lugar de decir un una gran cantidad de palabras sin coherencia.

Te amo John, y no sabes cuánto me arrepiento de no darme cuenta antes.

Espero que te guste nuestra cita, si quieres verla de ese modo aunque para mí fue una cita, y la mejor de todas hasta ahora. He internamente espero que haya salido como lo planeado y no haber arruinado todo en el proceso.

Ahora quiero que me hagas un gran favor.

Ve a tu habitación y mira por la ventana John, lo que sea que decidas hacer después lo respetaré. Pero eso no significa que me voy a rendir, porque no imaginas lo valioso que eres para TODA MI EXISTENCIA o algo así.

Atentamente: Dave Strider

El mejor amigo, chico, el más sexy, con la mejor actitud y carisma, el mejor amante y todo lo que quieras que sea, por ti, todo. 3"

Deje la carta sobre la mesa y corrí desesperadamente a mi habitación ¡Dave sentía lo mismo que yo! Miré por la ventana que daba vista a un hermoso parque, lo que más se notaba era un chico rubio siendo iluminado con reflectores que miraba fijamente a mi dirección, traía flores y a su espalda un gran lienzo con las palabras, "Eres la rosa de mi jardín de margaritas".

Nuevamente corrí, corrí a todo lo que dieron mis piernas, cuatro pisos otra vez, pero cuatro pisos por los que correría mil veces si es por una razón así, podía sentir a mi corazón eufórico, esa persona de la que hablaba con tanta dulzura en la cafetería era yo ¡yo! Y si tal vez me dormí apenas llegué a casa ¡¿qué más da?! Si es un sueño lo disfrutaré y si no, ¡dios!

Una calle nos separaba, esperé a que pasaran los autos, no sería tan idiota para cruzar sin mirar, por muy alegre y emocionado que esté, sería muy cliché que me atropellaran justo ahora, típica película triste que obviamente no quiero vivir. Crucé, me abalancé sobre Dave como nunca lo había hecho en mi vida, tanta era la emoción que casi caemos al piso, quería gritar, saltar y llorar, todo al mismo tiempo, me entregó las flores con un muy evidente sonrojo y no pude evitar volverlo a abrazar, me tomó de la cintura y acomodó su cabeza en mi hombro.

Jade, Fef, y otros chicos que no conocía muy bien aún mantenían el gran lienzo en alto, desde aquí se veía aún más inmenso, y otros chicos se encargaban de la iluminación, no quería el que momento se acabase nunca… Dave me alejo un poco, se levantó sus gafas para mirarme fijamente.

-¿qué me dices Egbert?- ¡¿y aun así lo preguntaba?! ¿Realmente necesitaba más afirmación que esta? No pude evitar sonreír, tomé su cara con mi mano libre y me acerqué rápido y sin pensarlo mucho pero sí sintiéndolo demasiado, dándole un beso, tardó un poco en corresponderme, por un momento pensé que no lo haría pero lo hiso, sus labios eran suaves y se acoplaban perfectamente a los míos, era como si tuviese una estampida de mariposas del tamaño de elefantes recorriendo todo mi ser, nos separamos lentamente y al mismo tiempo, no es como si nos faltara en aire ni nada, pero nos miramos, Dave tenía una radiante sonroja, su expresión facial, casi siempre estoica ahora en un baile de rasgos, nunca noté esas margaritas a los costados de sus labios que se ven excesivamente atractivas en su rostro.

Dave me volvió a besar, era un beso a un ritmo alocado pero llego que sentimientos, nos detuvimos porque estábamos rodeados de nuestros amigos, algunos felicitaban a Dave por lograrlo al "primer intento", si supieran ellos cuanto tiempo llevaba yo enamorado de él, amándolo en silencio, otros se acercaban a mí y me abrazaban.

Todo fue diversión y risas, todos fuimos de vuelta a la cafetería, juntamos mesas para compartir como corresponde, con bebidas y dulces reímos hasta reventar, parecía toda una fiesta, era como si todos esperaran a que esto pasara desde hace mucho.

Como si tal vez… todo estuviese planeado desde hace meses…

Tal vez algún día, probablemente cercano le diré a Dave que siempre he sido su eterno enamorado…

No sé qué pasará de ahora en adelante, pero tomar la mano de Dave me da valor, de hacer lo que fuese, no creo que esto sea el final, es una nueva historia, nuestra nueva historia…

Y me encargaré de aprovechar todos estos hermosos momentos que aún me quedan por vivir…

Y definitivamente Dave me las va a pagar por ser tan maravilloso conmigo, tal vez más adelante sea mi turno de preparar algo en grande solo para nosotros.


End file.
